Evil Winter
by Red Apple790
Summary: Musim dingin adalah musim yang jahat baginya...


**Evil Winter**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Steve Burnside & Claire Redfield**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Gadis itu telah membuka kedua matanya, tetapi ia masih bergulung dalam balutan selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kasur empuknya, membuka selimut tebalnya dan kemudian duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Hari ini ia merasa tidak bersemangat. Ya, hari ini awal musim dingin, karena kejadian itu, musim dingin adalah musim yang jahat baginya.

Claire masih dalam balutan piyamanya, berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka tirai berwarna _soft pink_ yang menutup kaca jendelanya.

Di luar sana, ia melihat butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan dari langit, di luar sana ia juga melihat ada tiga orang anak lelaki yang dengan riangnya berkejaran dan tertawa bersama. Claire tersenyum kecut saat melihat anak-anak itu tertawa riang, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia menyambut kedatangan musim dingin, berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tak pernah bahagia dengan kedatangan musim dingin, musim dingin adalah musim jahat yang selalu menusuk hatinya, musim jahat yang selalu membawa ingatannya pada kejadian itu. Kejadian di Antartika.

Setiap kali Claire melihat salju yang turun di musim dingin, Claire selalu teringat kejadian pahit itu.

Saat itu di Antartika, ia berhasil mengalahkan Nosferatu dan menolong Steve yang hampir terjatuh. Setelah itu mereka berdua naik ke sebuah mobil dan kabur. Saat itu mereka merasa lega, dari pulau Rockfort dan Antartika akhirnya mereka berhasil melarikan diri. Mereka tertawa bersama, merasa bahwa perjuangan mereka bertahan hidup, ternyata, nasib tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk beruntung saat itu. Dari kejauhan sesuatu seperti tentakel menyambar mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Setelah itu semuanya gelap, saat Claire kembali membuka kedua matanya ia melihat sosok Chris yang sudah disisinya, tetapi ia terpisah dengan Steve.

Sebenarnya Claire berhasil menemukan Steve kembali, tetapi…

"…Steve," ujar Claire dengan suara yang parau, tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata mulai menggenag di kedua permata _sapphire_-nya.

Steve memerintahkannya untuk pergi saja, tanpa dirinya. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berubah menjadi monster hijau yang mengerikan. Kedua bola mata _emerald_ milik pemuda itu berubah menjadi warna merah, tatapan matanya tajam, mengerikan. Claire yang saat itu tercengang berada di hadapannya perlahan mulai berbalik arah, ketika Steve ingin menebasnya dengan sebuah kapak raksasa.

Steve mengacungkan kapaknya ke atas, Claire yang saat itu sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi karena terlilit oleh tentakel hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap menunggu Steve membelahnya, bersiap menghadapi kematian yang ia kira sudah mendekatinya. Tapi saat itu ia beruntung...

Steve ternyata masih mempunyai sedikit kesadaran, bukannya menebas Claire, ia malah memotong tentakel yang melilit tubuh Claire. Tapi, sialnya tentakel itu malah balas memukul Steve membuat tubuh pemuda itu terhempas cukup keras. Tubuh monsternya berangsur-angsur berubah normal, mata merahnya sudah kembali menjadi warna permata _emerald_. Claire menghampiri Steve yang terkulai lemah, menggengam tangan dingin pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang hangat, memberitahukan pada pemuda itu bahwa mereka berdua akan selamat karena ada Chris yang datang menyelematkan mereka.

Tapi...

_''K-kakakmu... menepati janjinya. Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut...''_

_''Apa? Apa maksudmu?''_

Saat itu, pemuda itu tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

_''Aku senang bertemu denganmu. A-aku... Aku mencintaimu... Claire...''_

Kini air mata telah benar-benar menetes dari kedua mata biru Claire. Steve, pemuda itu mati di depan matanya. Kenapa Steve begitu banyak mengalami kemalangan? Ia telah ditinggal mati ibunya, ia telah melihat ayahnya yang saat itu sudah berubah menjadi zombie, ia sudah lama dipenjara di pulau Rockfort. Dan... Saat ia sudah tertawa bersama Claire, merasakan kebebasan dan melupakan penderitaanya. Dia...

''Claire, aku mengantarkan roti panggang dan susu.'' pintu kamar Claire terbuka, kemudian Chris masuk dengan membawa piring berisikan roti panggang dan segelas susu.

Chris memperhatikan Claire yang berdiri di depan jendela, gadis itu tidak meresponnya, ''Claire?'' panggilnya. Chris segera meletakan piring roti dan gelas susu yang dibawanya di meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur Claire.

Chris segera menghampiri adiknya itu, membalikan tubuh adiknya, ''Claire, apa kau mena... ngis?''

Mata adiknya terlihat sembab, bekas aliran air mata tampak dikedua pipinya, ''M-maaf... Chris...aku...'' kata Claire dengan terisak

Chris menghapus air mata di wajah adiknya, ''Inilah alasan kenapa aku takut meninggalkanmu bila musim dingin seperti ini...'' ujar Chris, ia kemudian memeluk Claire dengan hangat, ''Bila ditinggal sendirian, kau pasti seperti ini...''

Bukan pertama kalinya Claire seperti ini, sudah dua kali mereka melewati musim dingin, dua kali pula Claire menangis. Dan sekarang sudah ketiga kalinya ia menangis, gadis itu selalu menangis diawal musim dingin. Dan Chris sebagai kakaknya, selalu rajin menghibur Claire agar suasana hatinya tidak buruk dan trauma mengerikan yang dialaminya tidak kembali datang menghampirinya.

''Kejadian Antartika itu menghantuimu lagi, Claire? Kau teringat dengan Steve lagi?'' Claire tak menjawab, ia masih terisak.

Chris mengelus punggung adiknya, mencoba menenangkannya.

''Chris?'' gumam Claire pelan. Kemudian ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chris, menatap kedalam kedua mata kakaknya, ''Mungkinkah Steve akan kembali lagi?'' tanyanya.

Chris terdiam, ia melihat banyak pengharapan didalam kedua mata biru adiknya yang basah.

''W-wesker...bilang... suatu saat aku...''

Chris kembali merengkuh adiknya ke dalam pelukannya, ''Aku tidak tau Claire, tapi… mungkin saja…''

_Mungkin saja?_

Mungkinkah suatu hari nanti Claire bisa kembali bertemu dengan Steve? Ya, mungkin saja. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Claire bisa kembali bertemu dengan Steve lagi…

Ah, tidak... Pasti! Claire merasa suatu hari nanti _pasti_ bisa kembali bertemu dengan Steve, bagaimana pun keadaannya nanti, Claire akan berusaha siap menghadapinya. Karena… bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin sekali melihat pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun nanti resikonya…

Claire melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chris, mengelap pipi basahnya kemudian dalam hati ia berbisik, _Steve, aku juga mencintaimu..._

**END**

* * *

****Yaaay! Jadi juga fic Steve/Claire ini :D

Review diterima!


End file.
